girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-2
Volume summary: Volume 2 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 2|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK TWO--- Talking to the Beast Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. , still in sparkhound form. He may have shifted back to his human form and put on a new set of armor, but he will not be listed in the cast again until he is explicitly identified in the comic. }} Not in Fact a Transformer Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} of the previous volume (Monday, December 22, 2014). }} Monk Tech Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Hail to the King Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. The matter of was brought up initially in the previous volume. }} Fun With Magnetics '''Location:' In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Humongulus Is Impressed Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. in the story. |actions=Humongulus cracks open the Beast's cab, to find its core mind unit, so it can be disconnected from the magnetic field generators. This reveals an interior space filled with equipment, a central component of which is a box with lighted panels that seems to house the Beast's mind. The extremely unhappy Beast summons up the strength to magnetically freeze everyone again, threatening to burn them all. |extras= }} . |quotes=Monk #1: "But how do we get up there? We've got no tools—no nothing!" Ulm: "We climb! Shimmy up Humongulus while he's still holdin' the devilish thing! Let's go!" Monk #2: "Uh…we're not really that kind of monk, Brother Ulm…" Monk #1: "Sure, and you're thinking of those crazy Eastern guys who can run up buildings!" Monk # 3: "Oh, aye—and they can kill a man, just by rippin' his head off!" Ulm: "Well, we'd best learn t' be, 'cause if that thing goes 'boom,' we're all dead!" |text= ITE ANIMOSE Corbettite motto on unidentified monks' caps (panels 1 and 3) |actions=Brother Ulm decides it's up to the Corbettite Monks to finish off the Beast; the other monks aren't so sure. Ulm urges action, specifically, a long climb, up Humongulus, right to the Beast; the other monks say that's outside their comfort zone. Suddenly a bear shows up. When he hears that Ulm can stop the Beast from going "boom," the bear give him a lift. |extras= }} A Very Well Drawn Panoramic Shot Location: High above, then in, the Depot Fortress of St. Szpak. }} The New Train Location: In the yards of the Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. Where did she get that? }} Oh, she had didn't she? But, wait, didn't she have to when escaping the Bears? Hmmmm. The Fighting Girls Tea and Cake Society Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. at the same time before , it seems likely that this is the first time they've actually met, or at least spoken to each other. It also seem likely that Zeetha is the one who making her an exile, but it also seems likely that neither of them knows this yet, or at least that Bang doesn't know about Zeetha's probable role in the destruction of her base. }} The weasel's reaction doesn't seem to rise to the level of a however. Certainly, this particular weasel doesn't have any reason to be fond of Martellus, since and }} Lucrezia Comes to Visit Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. On the Train to Paris Location: On the super-train en route to Paris. }} , Krosp |quotes=Dimo: "Dis guy iz bear doc. He dun know anyting about pipple vot iz not bears, 'cept how dey taste—zo he von't let me out ov bed." Doc Bear: "Eating patients is against solemn Hippocratic Oath this bear swear." Dimo: "Hyu kin say say dot again! Dis guy svears at me all de time!" Doc Bear: "—But this bear is considering it." |text= |actions=Agatha is elated that her plan worked so well and didn't end with a murderous rampage. Dimo is on the train, in bed, being cared for by a bear doctor. Zeetha is asleep nearby, still down for the count from the cake. Agatha is delighted that everyone is OK and asks about Krosp. |extras= }} |extras= }} (panel 1) is railroad slang for an engineer. }} Dreen Time Location: Depot Fortress of St. Szpac. and seems to be following Agatha and her group, without anyone (except possibly Agatha's Wasp eater) being aware of it. Gil's revelation comes when he recalls made by Castle Heterodyne in time-frozen Mechanicsburg, describing beings that appeared during an earlier time stoppage caused by Robur Heterodyne, and seems to confirm fan speculation that the beings referred to were the Dreen. }} Closer to Paris Location: On the super-train en route to Paris. after she had passed out from the drugged cake. }} Welcome To Paris Already Location: Paris. " }} . BLACK MARKET Arrow sign pointing to right. RUE de DAY Arrow sign pointing to right. (A pun on "You'll rue the day!") RUE de SAN? Arrow sign pointing to right. (French for San? Street.) CAVERN de la LUMIÉRE Billboard. (French for "cavern of light.") GALERIE ART Sign on building, presumably an art gallery. POISSON Sign on building, presumably a fish shop. "Poisson" is French for "fish." SOLEIL BOULANGERIE Sign on building, presumably a bakery. "Soleil boulangerie" is French for "sun bakery." Possibly, the text on the sign is just supposed to be "SOLEIL BOULANGE," which apparently can be translated into English as "baking sun." DOUANE Written on baggage cart."Douane" is French for "customs house." DOUANE Written on cap of baggage handler."Douane" is French for "customs house." |actions=After leaving the customs office Agatha and company enter a large cavern illuminated by many lights. It is full of shops and signs, most of them advertisements, and most of them featuring Agatha. Zeetha expresses surprise. |extras= }} (Phil's spelling is notoriously bad), which has lyrics that include lines such as: "Jolene…/ …please don't take my man/ Your beauty is beyond compare/ With flaming locks of auburn hair/ With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green." (Except that ) Or, it could be a reference to "Joleen" as defined in the Urban Dictionary. Or, it could be none of the above. PARIS OPERA Bottom of opera poster, panel 3 |actions=Seffie arrives in a lizard-driven limo. She tells Martellus that Grandma wants to see him; he's guest of honor at a "welcome back" party. She welcomes Agatha to Paris, invites her to the party, and to go clothes shopping. Martellus unwillingly leaves with Seffie; he wanted cake. |extras= }} Gil And His Spymaster Location: Aboard Castle Wulfenbach, probably. . |extras=Holfung-Borzoi is where Zulenna was (is?) from. }} on Higgs' cap, panel 4. |actions=Gil explains that he thinks the "Queen of the Dawn" is Lucrezia and that there is no way to know who is under Lucrezia's control or entirely "possessed" by her. He wants a way to detect, and better yet, cure, revenants. He plans to extract Tarvek from Mechanicsburg to get his help, since Tarvek knows Lucrezia's work best. |extras= }} (see panel 4). }} referred to by Agatha in panel 2, were teams of Vespiary Squad members. Tarvek was attempting to preserve what remained of the wasp eaters and their minders and protectors in the Vespiary Squad by dispersing them throughout Europa. This happened back in volume 12. }} Partial week Starting 2015-10-19 (Monday) Location: Madame Desmana's shop in the Parisian Black Market. Partial week Starting 2015-10-21 (Wednesday) Location: Near and in the Opera of Paris Banner on Opera d' Paris, presumably the title of the current production, panel 1. OPERA D'PARIS Carved above enormous main entrance of a large, magnificent building, presumably the Paris Opera House, panel 1. PERFORMERS ONLY On door, panel 3. NO ENTRY Above door, panel 5. ELEGANT HETERODYNE STYLE PIG IRON & LEAD On advertising poster featuring portrait of Agatha, panel 8. |actions=A woman, Sofie, hurries into the Paris Opera House. She is much earlier than usual. She insists on seeing Madame Velix, who is busy in her office: It is important! She tells Velix she has seen a wasp eater in Paris. This news seems to greatly displease Velix. |extras=When Madame Velix is finally shown, in the last panel, she is revealed to be a Geisterdame, one of the Other's servants. This seems certain based on her appearance and the fact that she speaks in an unknown language that seems very similar to the few words we have have heard the Geisterdamen use earlier in the comic. }} which was said to have been made by one Harken Maganox. }} Partial week Starting 2015-10-26 (Monday) Location: Madame Desmana's shop in the Parisian Black Market. Partial week Starting 2015-10-30 (Friday) Location: Grandmother's House in Paris. Week Starting 2015-11-02 (Monday) Location: Somewhere. Index Category:Chronology